


Perhaps Love

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School Romance, Short Story, inspired from a song, mutual pining again, nerd chanbaek, perhaps love yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Chanyeol seeks for love advise from his bestfriend Baekhyun, asking him typical questions like "Do you think he likes me? Do you think he wants to be in a relationship with me?"And Baek, fed up, just burts out, "Why are you asking me? Ask him! Ask him instead!""Then do you like me?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Perhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from the song Perhaps Love by HoWL, J, or you can listen to the recent one by Eric Nam & CHEEZE.
> 
> please i beg you to listen to it because aaaahh!! it's cute 🥰🥰🥰🥰 
> 
> again, this is a short something because i just find the photoset cute and i have to make something about it yeeee 
> 
> forgive me for the grammar errors ✨
> 
> love you 🥰

* * *

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are best friends and they’re almost inseparable. They just clicked when they first met. One aspired to be a chemist and the other a perfumer.

They attended almost the same classes. Their breaks were jiving together as well. It’s kinda sad that most of the students classified them right away as “nerds” maybe for the glasses they’re wearing and for the big brains they possessed, but actually, they’re not that studious like what most people think they were. Chanyeol and Baekhyun also go out from time to time to unwind, play arcade games and watch movies together.

But when in terms of social skills, Chanyeol sucks at that the most. He tend to fidget when in crowded places and he didn’t really like interacting with most of the people. Again the stigma was there, people would just approach him for some evil purpose like to help them in their studies or just use him to cheat. And once the deal was done, they just leave him be. Some students can be very desperate at times.

Baekhyun on the other hand though, was a complete contrary. He’s friendly but he knows when to draw the line when others just use him for their own greed. He can be mean too. He has quite a temper for his size.

How in the world they became friends though?

It was during an exam and Chanyeol forgot to bring his scientific calculator. He could actually just solve the problems with his brain capacity but that school supply was a requirement. And if he didn’t have one, then his points would be deducted. It’s heartbreaking to ace an exam only to get the points subtracted because of a mere calculator. But rules was rules, so he was obviously stressed.

His panicking somehow alarmed the smaller and it was just out of instance that Baekhyun approached him. “Hey, you okay?”

Chanyeol, caught off guard, was willed to answer. “I forgot my calculator.”

Like he was sitting on the far end and Baekhyun came from the front seats.

“Oh.” The smaller nodded. “I have a spare one. I can let you borrow it.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but gauge Baekhyun’s personality though. He was a tad suspicious of the offer first, like what if Baekhyun wanted something in return? Like answers? But in the looks of it, the smaller seemed like not that type. He was almost the same like him, a boy with glasses, but Baekhyun was cute, blonde with soft features.

Chanyeol took his existence like a blessing.

“Please.” Chanyeol answered, blushing. “Just for this exam.”

Baekhyun right away scrummaged his bag open and took the spare calculator out. He handed it to Chanyeol with a flourish and a smile on his face. “Sure.”

The kind of smile that was beautiful, the smile that captivated Chanyeol’s heart.

After that moment, they started hanging out a lot with each other. They go to libraries together, they study together, they even play online games to de-stress. Chanyeol discovered Baekhyun’s just naturally smart. He’s kinda funny too and has that strong persona. He likes it when Baekhyun is rude to others but soft and kind towards him. Baekhyun was also a victim of students, who only befriends smart people for their grades.

Vice versa, Baekhyun also learned that Chanyeol is talented, that he’s good in sports and music, loves animals and is such a mama’s boy but in a good way. Baekhyun kinda like the fact that Chanyeol is a snob to almost all but not to him. And he likes the privilege of being the only one who gets to see up close the taller’s beautiful smile and hear his deep velvety voice.

So what if people call them the “nerd couple”? they actually like it.

But, are they?

Baekhyun _specifically_ , was irritated of how slow his taller friend can be. Maybe it’s true that smart people can be very dumb when it comes to love. And it’s frustrating him. It’s obvious, they’re both obvious—they’re compatible.

There was one time they had a small fight. They were playing an online game and Chanyeol just out of the blue blurted, “Wow, Alexa is so pretty.” He was referring to the game character, Baekhyun was aware of that. But why oh why, he felt extremely jealous.

So Chanyeol likes trendy girls? A model face, curvaceous body?

Impulsively, Baekhyun just stopped the game and sulked on the taller’s bed. _Yeah, they leveled up to this kind of friendship, they hang out in each other’s rooms._ And Chanyeol was damn bothered. It took him almost half of the day just to persuade and comfort the smaller.

“Why are you mad? Tell me!”

“Because you said Alexa is pretty!” the smaller bravely griped back.

The way Chanyeol’s face went clearly blank and confused, he looked so funny but Baekhyun fought the urge to laugh because jealousy was taking over him.

“B-Because o-of that?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun shouted in finality.

In the end, Chanyeol wooed his way by buying Baekhyun all the food that he wanted and pampered the smaller all day just to ask for his forgiveness.

But still, it didn’t sink into the taller’s brain that, that was actually the sign their feelings were mutual.

Because Chanyeol didn't want to make the latter awkward. He deemed his feelings were insignificant and if he did say it, he thought Baekhyun will just laugh back at him.

Also, since Baekhyun had such strong personality, it somehow lead to Chanyeol thinking that he doesn't need a partner to survive life.

Baekhyun loves venting out to Chanyeol. He always tells the taller stories about certain blockmates who are always an encumbrance in a group project. “I can do it all alone! I don’t need anyone else to finish this!” or when they saw a couple one time, who were only together for grades, “This is why I don’t engage in relationship, like what if my boyfriend is a whole ass burden to this society like him?”

That was a fun fact, that Baekhyun was also gay.

But he was hard to get.

The time arrived when they had to separate ways _in between_ for some time. It’s a new semester, new schedule, new subjects. Yes, they’re still classmates but for some subjects only. They were venturing different careers so it was expected.

Baekhyun can mingle with other people but Chanyeol can't.

So it was flabbergasting forsooth to Baekhyun when he saw the taller hanging out with a guy that went by the name Sehun.

Sehun was a popular kid. Tall, handsome and smart. Literal Kingka of the school and almost all loves him.

So seeing Chanyeol being so comfortable around him, it made the smaller sad. He thought he was the only one, he thought he had the chance. He couldn’t blame Chanyeol too, for Sehun was everything everyone wished they had.

_That should be me…_

When moments came they were finally together, Chanyeol would always bring up topics about the popular kid. That Sehun was not like the guy he thought he was, that Sehun was genuinely kind, that Sehun was smart—and internally, it was hurting Baekhyun.

Chanyeol even asked Baekhyun for some small advises, like how to dress to not make Sehun feel awkward, what to say to make Sehun smile, they were clearly all love advises and though it was hard for Baekhyun’s part, he had to pretend it’s okay for him for this was his fault as well.

If he only told his feelings earlier, if he only made it clear to the taller that he needed him… but he was a fool for love.

Chanyeol was learning to make excuses too. Like they were supposed to bond for their de-stress nights but Chanyeol would just, “Come on Baek, can you give this day for me and Sehun please? We’re playing LoL tonight.”

Ah, that hurts.

Baekhyun never thought a friend can break a heart too, and so he cried his feelings under the stars that night, pouring out the sentiments he couldn’t tell to the taller. He felt really miserable.

Chanyeol visited him one day, saying it was urgent. Baekhyun already knew it’ll be about Sehun again but though with a broken heart, he let the friend come through because that’s all they were, just friends.

They both lounge in Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun rested at the head of the bed, Chanyeol was perching on the side edge, facing him. Baekhyun distracted himself with a book that he already finished reading for it was the only book near to his reach.

Chanyeol appeared excited as he prompted, “there’s a guy that I like…”

_Ah, it’s Oh Sehun._ “And then?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, hinting his annoyance, gaze still focused at the book.

“I mean, it’s been so long, and I just want to confess.” Chanyeol sighed.

Baekhyun was like, “ _It’s been so long? But you’ve been together for only a week!”_

“Do you think it’s time for me to say my real feelings for him?” Chanyeol asked with a blush.

And the smaller was really trying his hardest not to roll his eyes to the back of his brain. He bit his lower lip, clutching the sides of his book tight.

“I’m just so shy Baek, like what if after all this time he doesn’t like me?”

_Then why would you settle for someone like him? I’m here, I like you all this time._

Baekhyun was truly bleeding inside.

“He is amazing Baek…” Chanyeol smiled. “The first time he smiled at me, I knew he’s the one for me.” Then sighed. “But I’m just afraid if he doesn’t feel the same way too.”

Chanyeol was too preoccupied on his fidgeting fingers that he wasn’t able to witness the tears that will soon brim in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun blinked them away fast, breathing in calm.

“Baek, do you think he likes me? Do you think he wants to be in a relationship with me?”

Fed up, Baekhyun just bursted out, throwing his book to the side. “Then why don't you just ask him?! Why are you asking me?!” he gritted, taking the taller greatly aback. “Ask him!”

Chanyeol was found blinking his round wide eyes in utter surprise, lips parted agape.

Baekhyun immediately felt regret coming through him, guilty for lashing out at the friend. Like who was he to feel mad at him? Chanyeol didn’t do anything wrong. Chanyeol’s not responsible for his broken feelings.

“J-Just ask him.” He said, calming down a bit, evading the latter’s gaze.

Silence wrapped them both. It was heavy and piercing to the ears. It was making way for the hurt to seep more through Baekhyun’s heart.

Until, Chanyeol broke it. “Then, do you like me?”

What?

Baekhyun snapped at the question. This time, he was the one wearing that shocked face as he returned to look at the taller. He saw him blushing profusely as if this confession took him so much courage just to pull it through.

“Do you like me Byun Baekhyun?”

“W-Wait…” Baekhyun shook his head, incredulous. “I-I thought we were talking about Sehu—”

“I asked Sehun for advise. That’s why I was hanging out with him at times.” Chanyeol paused to briefly smile. “We were on the same class and he approached me first. He asked me about us, because apparently we were the talk of the campus. That everyone thought we were a thing, and they found us cute.

“So I told him, we weren't. And our conversation led to him asking why and me asking for an advise.”

Baekhyun could only watch as the truth unfolded before him.

_All this time…_

“He told me these things, that I pretend him and I are friends to see if it will affect you.” Chanyeol scoffed. “It didn’t work, because you look fine that I was hanging out with him. So he asked me to do this one, to pretend that I was going to ask him for a date, see if it will make you mad.” And with a relieving smile on his face, he continued, “And you did.”

Baekhyun felt the warmth on his face, the loud beating of his heart all over his body.

“So Baekhyun…” pause. “Do you like me?”

“I…” Baekhyun gulped so hard, bracing himself. _it’s now or never._ “I-I like you too Chanyeol.” Finally, the tears he tried not to spill were resurfacing and making his eyes watery. “I like you.”

Chanyeol panicked at his crying face so he urgently scoot closer so he could comfort the smaller in a hug. Baekhyun freely threw himself in, nestling to the taller’s warmth.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol grinned triumphantly, holding Baekhyun tighter. “Oh my god, Baekhyun.”

“You dumby! You made me so jealous!” Baekhyun whined, sniffing.

“But at least…” Chanyeol laughed a bit. He extricated himself slightly from the hug to face the smaller. He reached to wipe his tears dry, then cradling his face. He took a bit time to wander his eyes on Baekhyun’s beautiful face, disbelieving the truth that the friend also liked him back. “I’ll say it one more time…”

Chanyeol rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s to hold his gaze. “I like you Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun had the universe in his eyes as he uttered back, “I like you too, Chanyeol.”

Slowly, they inch their faces closer and connected their lips for a kiss. It was sweet, soft and mind blowing.

When they parted, still their foreheads were connected, and they were blushing so hard with wide smiles etched on their faces.

“I’m yours, Baekhyun.”

“Hmm, always yours, Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think? 🥺 comments highly appreciated.


End file.
